Siempre fuiste tú
by Blackbindings
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que les haga falta nada a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?
1. Prólogo Chasing Cars

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que ha estado rondando alrededor de mí, espero que les guste. Los personajes, así como cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con THG le pertenece a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... claro que con Peeta podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción... **

**Espero que disfruten leer esta historia.**

* * *

Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que algo les haga falta nada a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?

* * *

_"Si me recuesto aquí_  
_Si sólo me recostara aquí_  
_¿Te recostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?_

_Olvida lo que dijimos_  
_Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos_  
_muéstrame un jardín que este rebosando de vida_

_Perdamos el tiempo persiguiendo autos en nuestras cabezas"_

_Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_

* * *

**Siempre fuiste tú.**

**Carrie J. Kentwell**

_Prólogo: Chasing Cars_

_8 años atrás_

Katniss Everdeen caminaba tímida entre todos sus ex-compañeros de instituto que ahora lucían y presumían sus mejores pasos de baile. A ella jamás se le había dado bien bailar y por ello prefería mantenerse al margen de todo lo que, en ese momento, ocurría a su alrededor. Y mientras caminaba entre todas esas personas no pudo evitar cuestionarse una y otra vez la razón por la cual había asistido a la fiesta de graduación, no era de esperarse que no quisiese asistir, ella había escuchado a Finnick y Annie suplicándole que viniera y ahora se sentía pérdida, dejada de lado por sus dos mejores amigos. Siguió buscándolos con la mirada pero no parecían estar por ninguna parte, así que decidiendo que su búsqueda había fracasado se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida, ella jamás tomaba alcohol pero, por otro lado, jamás es tarde para iniciar. El chico que atendía le sonrió al reconocerla y le entregó la bebida.

\- Creí que dijiste que no vendrías, Kat.- le gritó entre la ensordecedora música con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

\- Finn y Annie me obligaron.- se limitó a responder mientras bebía del vaso recién entregado.- y… ¿sabes qué? Ahora no puedo encontrarlos.- la chica rió ante la ridiculez del asunto y quizá también a causa del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Gale rió y caminó hacia el otro lado de la barra donde otro cliente esperaba ser atendido. Katniss volvió a quedarse sola. No conocía a nadie… excepto al guapo rubio que se acercaba a ella en ese preciso instante. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, Peeta Mellark caminaba derecho a la barra, justo hacia ella. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad en la cual se hallaban en ese momento. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo alisó los pliegues de su vestido negro, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cepilló con sumo cuidado su usualmente ondulado cabello marrón oscuro y parpadeó un par de veces queriéndose asegurar de que aquello que veía no era una mala pasada de su mente. Como era de esperarse, Peeta se detuvo ante ella y ofreciéndole su mano le pidió una pieza de baile, tal como lo haría un total caballero, tal como lo haría él. Ella aceptó con un suave "sí" tomando su mano.

El rubio posicionó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y con el otro tomó su mano no sin un poco de torpeza. Katniss trató de moverse lo mejor que pudo procurando no pisar a quien tenía al frente. Trató de enfocarse simplemente en el música y en un par de gemas azules que la miraban traspasando su ser…

_We'll do it all  
Everything, on our own  
We don't need anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Katniss hubiese querido vivir en ese momento perfecto y hermoso. No quería de ninguna manera despertar. A veces los momentos perfectos pasan demasiado rápido y quizá, eso era lo que estaba destinado a pasar con este.

_I don't quite know  
How to say how I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

La música no había terminado aun cuando las fuertes manos del rubio comenzaron a jalarla escaleras arriba, a un lugar alejado. Entraron a una habitación y, sin perder tiempo, él se lanzó a los labios de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa y sin dudar. Poco a poco, las caricias fueron subiendo de tono y terminaron desnudos sobre un sofá viejo.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what you're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

Ella podía sentir sus manos recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada roce, cada mirada. Podía sentirlo entrando en ella. Sólo fueron ambos aquella noche: un par de desconocidos para él y un par de enamorados para ella. Los cuentos cobran vida, decidió, y su momento había llegado al fin… después de seis largos y a la vez efímeros años.

_Let's waste time chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace to remind me  
To find my own_

Peeta miró a Katniss a los ojos:

\- Te amo

Ella sonrío. Definitivamente, los sueños se hacían realidad esa noche.

\- Yo también te amo.

Los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido en ella… pero no en él.

\- Te amo tanto, Delly.

\- ¿Qué?-. Susurró con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo húmedas sus mejillas.

\- Te amo tanto, Dell… tanto, tanto… te amo…

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

Katniss recuerda haberse levantado rápidamente con miles de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Recuerda ponerse de nuevo su arrugado vestido negro sin detenerse a plancharlo con los dedos esta vez y salir huyendo de la habitación después de mirar por última vez al rubio que yacía acostado en el sofá, murmurando cosas ininteligibles para ella. Recuerda haber encontrado a Annie y Finnick en la multitud, quienes corrieron hacía ella al darse cuenta del estado en el cuál se hallaba.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Recuerda llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de ambos y salir junto a ellos del lugar…

Y después nada…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, **

**Esta es una historia que he comenzado a escribir a base de todos los _¿Qué pasaría si...? _de la vida, sólo tomé los personajes de THG y comencé a relatarlo... espero que les agrade leerlo...**

**Pronto subiré capítulo de _Caos Mental _**

** ¿Qué más? _Sólo perdamos el tiempo persiguiendo autos en nuestras mentes... _**

**Los quiere..._ Alejandra T._**

**¿Review?**


	2. Un día en la vida

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra que estén leyendo esto, lo he escrito desde el fondo de mí y espero sinceramente que les guste. Es una historia ubicada en un universo alterno a Los Juegos del Hambre, los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, lo demás ya son disparates míos. **

* * *

Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que nada les haga falta a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?

* * *

_"Si alguien viniera y me dijera hay dos personas en el mundo que te quieren más que a nada, harán todo lo posible, cometerán errores y solo los tendrás durante algún tiempo, pero te querrán más de lo que puedas imaginar, bien, si eso es cierto, yo diría que casi todo es posible." The Odd Life of Timothy Green_

* * *

_"Este regalo va a durar para siempre" Glen Hansard_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

"**Un día en la vida"**

* * *

"_Leí las noticias hoy, oh chico_

_Sobre un afortunado que alcanzó su meta_

_Y aunque la noticia era bastante triste_

_Bueno, yo sólo tuve que reír_

_Cuando vi la fotografía."_

_A day in the life - The Beatles_

* * *

_Las cosas no son siempre como las planeamos, nosotros podemos creer que sabemos lo que haremos, podemos incluso apostar por el futuro que nos depara e intentar adivinar las riendas que tomará nuestro camino, pero la única verdad que he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que la vida siempre tiene sus propios planes y, normalmente, son totalmente distintos a cualquier cosa que pudiésemos esperar. ¿La moraleja de todo esto? Sueña, pero no vayas a esperar que todo eso se vuelva realidad._

_Eso es algo fundamental._

Dejo caer la pluma y el cuaderno cuando escucho la campana que indica el receso, levanto la vista y les sonrío a mis niños indicándoles que pueden salir a jugar. Todos, obedientemente, salen corriendo entre risotadas del aula.

\- ¿Noche difícil?- cuestiona Annie entrando en esta.

\- No exactamente.- contesto con una mueca.- Es sólo que me sorprendió la alarma, sonó demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, porque yo la he estado escuchando del mismo modo por los últimos tres años.

\- Ya lo sé, Annie.- le digo a mi amiga mirando el cuaderno abierto de par en par.- pero estaba tratando de escribir algo.

\- ¿Y qué es ésta vez?

\- No lo sé aún, sólo tengo seguro que va a ser un algo.

\- Va a ser un algo.- murmura ella.- supongo que eso suena bien.

\- Sí, lo sé, suena bien pero el hecho de que suene bien no quiere decir que sea correcto.

\- Ya verás que, a la larga, lo bueno es lo correcto.*

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le digo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- No lo sé.- responde ella restándole importancia.- supongo que lo escuché en una canción.

Y no puedo evitar soltar una buena carcajada ésta vez.

\- Cambiemos de tema.- hablo tratando de parar mi risa.- ¿Quién cocina hoy?

\- Finnick.- responde sonriente.

\- Ew.- arrugo falsamente la nariz para molestar a Annie.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- sonrío ante su voz que se torna confundida.

\- Finnick cocina.- dejo salir las palabras con un deje de asco.- ¡Puaj!

\- ¡Hey!- me dice Annie.- Finnick cocina bastante bien.

\- ¡Lo dices porque es tu esposo!- contraataco señalándola.

\- Eso no es verdad.- entrecierra sus verdes ojos y pone sus brazos en jarras.

\- Está bien, está bien.- murmuro alzando ambos brazos en señal de rendición.- Tú ganas.

Annie sonríe con suficiencia y sale del aula no sin antes despedirse y desear en voz alta que Finnick cocine "bagre relleno de nabos en salsa de naranja".

Sólo me queda esperar que no sea así.

El tiempo corre de nuevo, y, como de costumbre, trato de explicarles a mis pequeños cada una de las vocales antes de que ellos me interrumpan con una pregunta porque, sin importar cuál sea o sobre qué tema trate, siempre resulta ser incomoda. La mayoría parece entender completamente mientras que algunos (distraídos en el ruido que hace la máquina de podar césped del Señor Abernathy) no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que les hablo.

\- Bien niños, ahora busquemos una palabra que inicie con A.- digo en voz alta y veo que Cathy alza su pequeña mano.- ¿Sí, Cathy?

\- Amor.- dice segura de sí misma.

\- Correcto.- sonrío mientras anoto la palabra junto al dibujo de un corazón.

Al girarme puedo ver como Anthony hace un gesto de asco mientras hace un pequeño sonido de "Puaj" con la boca, y ante eso no puedo evitar que una sonrisa recorra mis labios.

\- ¿Qué sucede Anthony?- pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

\- El amor es feo, maestra. Papá dice que le dan ganas de vomitar cuando escucha nombrar esa fea palabra.

Veo como Cathy lo mira y orgullosa recalca:

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues mamá dice que es algo hermosísimo. Más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson.- la pequeña pelinegra levanta el índice y alza una ceja para remarcar lo que dice.- Y nadie es más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson.

Cathy y Anthony se embarcan en una discusión por determinar si el amor es o no más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson y, a pesar de lo divertida que me resulta la escena, no tengo más opción que pararlos antes de que lleguen a los golpes.

Sin embargo, la discusión no acaba ahí y terminan por lograr incluirme en esta. No tengo objeción alguna en ponerme de lado de la pequeña cuando ésta me mira diciéndome que nada es más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson… aunque, por mi parte, puedo decir que sólo hay un ser más hermoso que él y ese es Ethan Ryan Everdeen, este último pensamiento lo mantengo en mente antes de continuar discutiendo con ellos.

Juro que Catherine Kentwell y Anthony Hadley no tardarán en llevarme a la locura, conozco a sus padres y no me cabe duda de que son hijos suyos, porque ambos tienen un cierto parecido a ellos: Clove Kentwell es madre soltera, crió sola a Cathy, sin ayuda de nadie logró sacarla adelante y ahora es una huraña Abogada, sin dudarlo pienso que jamás me atrevería a meterme con ella, tiene un porte tan seriamente profesional que cuesta imaginarla perdiendo un solo caso ante un juzgado. Por otro lado está Cato Hadley, el guapo y conocido jugador de "Los Lakers" (un equipo profesional de basquetbol), sé que comenzó su carrera meses después de haberse graduado de preparatoria y tuvo la "suerte" de conocer a Glimmer Belcourt (una rubia voluptuosa, tonta y bien proporcionada), Cato no tardó mucho tiempo en caer rendido a sus pies, ambos comenzaron a salir unas semanas más tarde, se anunció un embarazo en la cadena televisiva dos meses después mostrando a la pareja aparentemente feliz, ella parecía ser feliz… hasta que nació Anthony y salió huyendo del hospital no sin antes dejarle una nota a Cato en la cual le explicaba que no se lo tomara personal pero ni él ni el pequeño Anthony estaban en sus planes, así que él se vio orillado a criar a su hijo solo y parece que lo ha hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

Miro a mis alumnos de nuevo al salir de mi ensimismamiento para darme cuenta de que no cesarán los gritos, así que decido unirme de nuevo a ellos hasta las doce del día revisando el reloj constantemente y contando los segundos para salir de aquí e ir en busca de mi hijo.

Parece que han pasado horas cuando comienzan a llegar los padres de familia a recoger a sus hijos y no puedo evitar sentir un gran alivio en el fondo de mí, pues logro visualizar a Cato y Clove caminando hacia el aula, ambos se llevan a sus hijos (cada uno por su lado) sin dirigirme otra palabra más que para dar las buenas tardes y marcharse. No me molesta en lo absoluto, ya que siempre ha sido así con ellos y parece que así será por siempre. Veo como el aula poco a poco va quedando vacía, hasta que ningún niño queda dentro de esta y, como si yo lo hubiese pedido, el teléfono celular que llevo en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón comienza a vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante.

Al tercer timbrazo, contesto.

\- ¿Hola?- pregunto cuidadosamente al reconocer el número que me muestra la pantalla. Es de la escuela de Ethan.

\- Buenos días, Señora Everdeen.- responde la directora al otro lado de la línea.

\- Buenos días. ¿Ha pasado algo con Ethan?- digo yendo hacia el punto que en verdad me importa.

\- Por eso mismo le llamaba. ¿Podría venir ahora mismo a la institución?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?- cuestiono cansada.

\- No. Será mejor que lo hablemos aquí. Nos vemos dentro de un rato, Señora Everdeen.

\- Hasta entonces, Señorita Plummer.

Cuelgo el teléfono. No es la primera vez que sucede, seguramente Ethan tuvo una pequeña discusión con alguno de sus compañeros, él no es un niño agresivo y normalmente no me da problemas pero últimamente he notado un ligero cambio en su modo de ser al reaccionar con ciertos temas que procuro evitar tratar frente a él, decido dejar de pensar tanto y caminar a paso rápido hacia la camioneta gris que mantengo estacionada en el mismo lugar de siempre, estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor cuando recuerdo que olvidé cerrar el salón de clases con candado, pienso tres segundos en la posibilidad de regresar y hacerlo pero desisto… ¡Al diablo el salón de clases, yo voy por mi niño!

"Así se habla, Everdeen" me susurro con una ligera sonrisa mientras conduzco a la institución a la que mi hijo asiste. Mientras estoy dentro de la camioneta no puedo evitar mirar de reojo la pequeña fotografía que guardo dentro de un relicario que se encuentra entre algunos discos de música. Sonrío al recordar el día en el cual Finnick tomó la fotografía que está ahí: fue hace un año, era el cumpleaños de Ethan, se suponía que Finnick cocinaría y terminamos en _McDonald's _ con cuatro cajitas felices, mi hijo me pidió ir hacia el área de juegos, Ethan quería que yo estuviera con él, lo seguí a regañadientes y, como consecuencia, terminé siendo la loca mujer que se coló en el área de niños… creo que valió la pena. Pienso en la fotografía que se encuentra oculta detrás de la de mi hijo y decido no pensar mucho en ella, Finnick también la tomó pero prefiero olvidar eso junto a la manera en que llegó a mis manos.

Normalmente, procuro no pensar mucho en ello.

Y hoy no será la excepción.

Así que, estaciono mi camioneta en el único lugar que veo libre dentro del pequeño estacionamiento y salgo caminando lo más rápido que puedo hacia la oficina central, me detengo ante la imponente puerta blanca y respiro hondo antes de abrirla e introducirme dentro, la directora Wiress Plummer me mira fijamente, veo que intenta decirme algo pero la ignoro olímpicamente para dirigirme al lado de mi pequeño y agacharme a su lado hasta llegar a su altura. Lo miro cuestionándome a mi misma lo que pudo haber ocurrido esta vez pero no llego a nada certero, sólo sé que mantiene su inocente y azul mirada en el piso mientras sostiene un pequeño pañuelo manchado levemente con sangre.

\- ¡Oh, mi amor!- digo tomando el blanco pañuelo para limpiar el pequeño hilo de sangre que corre por su naricita.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él está a punto de contestarme cuando la señorita Plummer lo hace por él:

\- Peleó con uno de sus compañeros. Al parecer tuvo alguna diferencia con Drew Blade, sin embargo, creo que usted está de acuerdo conmigo en que nada se soluciona a golpes.

_La pregunta iba para mi bebé. _Pienso molesta pero no se lo digo, en cambio murmuro un "Por supuesto, señorita" antes de girarme con mirada interrogatoria hacia Ethan.

\- ¡Yo gané, mami!- me cuenta sonriendo en respuesta a mi silencioso interrogatorio.

Le sonrío de vuelta pero es una sonrisa un tanto tensa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Ethan?- pregunto suavemente manteniéndome a su altura.

\- Drew me dijo que yo no tenía papá porque seguramente era hijo del lechero.- susurra un poco apenado con la vista baja.

Este es el tipo de situaciones que normalmente trato de evitar.

No puedo ver a mi hijo así.

\- Ethan.- le digo en voz alta para estar segura de que me escucha.- tú si tienes un papá.

\- ¿Sí?- murmura con una pequeña sonrisa recorriendo sus labios.- ¿Cómo se llama?

_Oh, Oh. Otro tipo de situaciones que procuro evitar._

\- Su nombre es…- piensa Katniss, piensa.- Peter… Meltdown.

Ethan parece pensarlo un poco antes de susurrar:

\- Y… ¿dónde está?

\- Eh… él está en…- me he quedado sin palabras ante esto, además ¡vamos! Ni siquiera yo sé dónde está el tal _Peter Meltdown._

\- ¿En el cielo?- pregunta Ethan inclinando su cabecita hacia un lado, movimiento que hace que un poco de su rubio cabello rizado caiga sobre su frente.

\- Sí…- digo en el tono más bajo que puedo. Intento decirme a mí misma que no importa, porque es una pequeña, leve e inocente mentira.

Ethan sonríe, salta de la silla en la cual se encuentra y murmura un feliz "Okay".

Me sorprende lo bien que se toma "la situación" mi pequeño y por mi parte me limito a tomarlo de la mano y hacer una señal de despedida hacia la Señorita Plummer que aún se encuentra mirando la escena con una extraña mueca de incredulidad. Ella sólo asiente hacia mí en señal de que ya podemos retirarnos mientras Ethan y yo nos encaminamos hacia la camioneta. Siento mi estómago rugir.

\- Bueno, vámonos a casa.- digo con voz alegre.- ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera!

Ethan ríe ante mi expresión.

\- ¿Quién cocina hoy?- pregunta mirándome con su par de gemas azules.

Arrugo la nariz.

\- Finnick.

No creo necesario agregar nada más.

\- Ew.- murmura arrugando su pequeña naricita también.

Repentina y mágicamente ni él ni yo tenemos hambre.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que este guapo niño es hijo mío.

Y sonrío ante ello.

* * *

***Fragmento de la canción "A diez centímetros de ti" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**El nombre que decidí darle al hijo de Katniss es: Ethan Ryan Everdeen.**

**Ethan significa "Fuerte y firme", mientras que Ryan es el segundo nombre de Joshua Hutcherson y significa "Pequeño Rey".**

**Ok. Ok. ¡Me alegra que hayan leído este primer capítulo de "Siempre fuiste tú"! Es una historia que me encanta escribir y espero que a ustedes les guste leerla. **

**¿Verdad que están de acuerdo con Cathy y Clove con eso de que Josh es el ser más hermoso del planeta (o uno de los más bellos)? jaja tienen que admitir que es precioso. **

**Yo me imagino a Ethan como CJ Adams ¿Recuerdan a Timothy Green? Bueno, así (sólo que con ojos azules y cabello rubio y rizado)... Mejor imaginen un mini Peeta jaja**

**Bien, quiero disculparme por demorarme tanto en escribir el primer capítulo, pero... ¡aquí está! Y sí... ¡taran! ¡Sigo viva! Pronto contestaré sus preciosos Reviews que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad que sus comentarios me hacen mucho muy feliz y me llenan de inspiración al escribir. Quiero agrader los comentarios, favoritos y follows... ¡De verdad Gracias!**

**Y bien... me queda esperar que les haya gustado este capítulo y amaría saberlo por medio de un comentario.**

**PD.1 Los invito a visitar "Caos Mental" (mi otra historia)**

**PD.2 Muy pronto entrará a la historia nuestro _"Peter Meltdown"_ jeje supongo que saben a quien me refiero ;)**

**_Los quiere infinitamente... Alejandra. :)_**

**¿Merezco Review?**


	3. La imposibilidad de algo posible

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra que estén leyendo esto, lo he escrito desde el fondo de mí y espero sinceramente que les guste. Es una historia ubicada en un universo alterno a Los Juegos del Hambre, los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, lo demás ya son disparates míos.**

* * *

Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que nada les haga falta a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?

* * *

_"Aquí estoy amigo, para celebrar una fiesta, la mejor posible mientras viva en la tierra. Creo que ese es también tu deber." Janis Joplin (diosa del blues)._

* * *

_"Si, le grité a Daniel Radcliffe en la cara. Estábamos los dos en Letterman y lo cogí del brazo. Por su puesto, yo tenía tacones, esto me hacía el doble de alta que él y le dije "AMO HARRY POTTER" La gente de su seguridad se comenzó a acercar". _

_Jennifer Lawrence :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

"**La imposibilidad de algo posible"**

"_Algunas veces, las personas no quieren escuchar la verdad porque no quieren ver sus ilusiones destruidas"_

* * *

Intento llevar pensamientos coherentes a mi cabeza mientras lo veo dormir a mi lado en la cama.

¿Qué es lo que realmente me preocupa?

Ethan siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo, ni siquiera cuando estaba en mi vientre dio demasiados problemas, creo que aun siendo algo tan pequeño como un grano de arroz dentro de mí y, sin saberlo si quiera, él me inspiraba confianza y seguridad… porque vendrían cosas mejores. Porque lo han hecho: han venido una tras otra desde que él llegó a mi vida, esa pequeña mata de pelo rubio que corría de un lado a otro de la casa como si no hubiese un mañana ha sido mi más grande amor, mi mejor amigo y la mayor razón que tengo cada día para levantar mi gran trasero de la cama y ponerlo en marcha pero, después de todo, hay algunos cabos sueltos en mi vida que no puedo de ninguna manera contarle a Ethan, uno de ellos es por qué todos sus compañeros tienen un papá y por qué él no, tuve la suerte de que él no me lo preguntara hasta hace unos días… pero, a pesar de haber tenido ocho años de antelación para pensar en la respuesta y explicación que le daría, lo único que pude ofrecerle fue una mentira, una estúpida y tonta mentira…

¿Quién es Peter Meltdown y por qué no está con nosotros ahora?

Detesto mentirle y detesto aún más dejar que los agujeros en su vida se acumulen.

¿Qué clase de familia le estoy dando? ¿Acaso cometí un error al huir de casa una semana después de enterarme de mi embarazo? ¿Cómo hubiesen reaccionado mis padres? No lo sé. Y no lo sabré nunca porque el miedo me embargó de pies a cabeza dejándome atontada y aferrada a una idea. Simplemente huí dando por hecho que ellos se decepcionarían de mí, que se avergonzarían y molestarían. No pude si quiera plantarme frente a mi padre y mirarlo a los ojos contándole lo sucedido.

Finnick y Annie siempre estuvieron ahí para mí y, a este punto de mi vida, no he encontrado las palabras suficientes para agradecer lo que han hecho por mí y mi hijo, parece ser que no las encontraré nunca.

"¿Por qué vivimos con tío Finn y tía Annie?" oigo susurrar a mi pequeño a la mitad de la noche. "¿Por qué ellos son Odair y nosotros Everdeen? ¿Tengo abuelos?"

¡Lo que hubiese dado por tener las agallas de responder a esas preguntas!

La sensación de horror ante la posibilidad de perder a Ethan no me deja ni siquiera cuando duermo. Últimamente he tenido que levantarme antes para despejarme de los pensamientos post-pesadilla y ocuparme en algo útil. Algo que me haga olvidar el temor de las mil posibilidades que me pudiese deparar el hoy…

"_\- Ethan Ryan Everdeen_

_Susurro su nombre mientras lo acuno en mis brazos y un rayo de luna se cuela lentamente por la ventana para arrullar su sueño._

_\- Ethan Ryan Everdeen. Eres mi vida. Eres mi amor. Ellos jamás te alejarán de mí._

_Lo sostengo firmemente y le muestro mi amor acariciando su suave cabello rubio repartiendo pequeños besos en su rostro. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona y ahora me doy cuenta que por él daría la vida, por éste hermoso ser que parece un pequeño "él: piel blanca, risa armoniosa, mejillas sonrosadas, rizos rubios… No sé parece mucho a mí pero es mío. Juro que es mío._

_\- Este frío viento que se cuela hoy, no lo sentirás si sólo ves mi amor._

_ Mi bebé abre los ojos lentamente y los clava en mí._

_Al instante una sonrisa comienza a recorrer mis labios. _

_ Azul. Azul. Azul._

_\- Ethan Ryan Everdeen._

_\- Ethan Ryan Mellark.- corrige alguien más a mis espaldas._

_Siento a alguien arrebatándomelo de los brazos._

_\- ¡No! – una especie de chillido escapa de mis labios.- ¡Dámelo!_

_Él niega y sus ojos son fríos como el hielo cuando murmura:_

_\- Tú lo alejaste de mí. Ahora yo lo alejaré de ti._

_\- ¡Es mi hijo! – le grito llena de rabia.- ¡Devuélvemelo! _

_\- También es hijo mío. Y lo quiero a mi lado._

_Trataba, en vano, de llegar hasta ellos, pero cada paso que daba era recorrido al doble por sus largas piernas. Corría lo más rápido que mi cuerpo era capaz pero, entre gritos y gemidos, no podía hacer otra cosa que observar cómo me alejaban de él, cómo se lo llevaban lejos de mí._

_Él se posicionó al lado de una rubia sujetando a mi hijo en sus fuertes brazos. Ya no me importaba nada más. Lo quería de vuelta y lo quería ya. Pero, extrañamente, mi cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de mi mente._

_Él se alejaba con mi niño y yo gritaba, lloraba mirando todo…_

_\- ¡Ethan! – grito dejándome caer en el frío suelo…_

_Es entonces cuando abro los ojos y busco desesperadamente un poco de luz en la oscura habitación mientras tanteo el espacio entre mi cuerpo y el de mi hijo"_

Hoy también he tenido una pesadilla. A veces deseo, en verdad, buscar la manera de decirle a Peeta (este donde este) que tiene un hijo, un hijo precioso en casa… pero no lo hago, porque eventualmente descubro que han pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que lo vi y ambos nos las hemos apañado bastante bien durante todo ese tiempo.

No puedo hacerlo. Realmente no tengo la fuerza de enfrentarme a lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir si eso pasara.

Aunque no dejo de preguntarme por qué de repente la conversación que tuve con Finnick Odair comienza a cobrar importancia en mi mente.

"_\- ¿Te caíste de la cama, Everdeen? – pregunta Finnick haciendo que salte en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – replicó evadiendo su pregunta._

_\- No podía dormir._

_\- ¿Ah, no? – digo encaminándome a la mesa para comenzar a limpiarla._

_\- No era sencillo hacerlo con alguien gritando en el cuarto continúo.- ríe él._

_\- Lo siento. No quería despertarte._

_\- No te preocupes.- dice él restándole importancia y después añade.- ¿Otra pesadilla?_

_Simplemente me limito a asentir._

_\- ¿Otra vez él? – pregunta y yo lo miro pidiéndole con la mirada que ya no siga.- Katniss, ¿realmente crees que él lo alejaría de ti? Has estado teniendo ese sueño por años y no veo el por qué…_

_\- Tengo miedo, Finnick._

_\- Es su hijo, Katniss. Él debería saberlo, ¿qué pasaría si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa? ¿te gustaría?_

_\- ¿Peeta embarazado? – digo riendo ante la idea en un intento de despejar el tema hacia otros rumbos._

_\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso._

_\- Lo sé.- digo volviendo a la seriedad anterior._

_\- ¿Qué pasaría si él alejara a Ethan de ti?_

_\- No lo sé, Finn. No sé qué hacer. Ayer Ethan volvió a preguntarme sobre su padre y tuve que mentirle._

_\- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_\- Una mentira, le dije que había muerto._

_\- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y ya? – dice con voz cansada._

_\- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "Ethan, tu padre está con una estúpida rubia más delgada y bonita que tu madre" ¡No puedo decirle eso, Finnick!_

_\- No es eso lo que tienes que decirle…_

_\- ¿Qué propones tú? – le grito frustrada._

_\- Para empezar, "Ethan, tienes un padre…"_

_\- Él sabe que tiene un padre.- lo interrumpo enfadada._

_\- Y está vivo.- termina él._

_\- No es tan sencillo._

_Finnick suspira._

_\- ¿Realmente vamos a tener esta conversación por siempre?_

_\- Tal parece ser que sí."_

Quisiera que hubiese alguna manera de mantenernos a Ethan y a mí a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir dentro de las siguientes semanas. Hay demasiadas cosas rondando en mi mente y solo una cuestión que en verdad me importa, pero debería dejar de pensar en cómo parar lo inevitable. Debería hacerlo pero no lo hago.

"_\- Sabes que yo mantengo comunicación con Peeta… y jamás me dejas hablar de nada que lo incluya a él, jamás has querido siquiera que te de su ubicación para quedar en verse y hablar de Ethan, deberías pensarlo mejor…_

_\- Y tú deberías dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa, Odair.- replico molesta._

_\- Curiosamente, Ethan y tú me importan. Me importan mucho, Everdeen… es por esa razón que "me meto en tus asuntos"._

_\- Ya lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo.- respiro profundamente antes de seguir.- Perdona, Finn. Sabes que este tipo de temas me ponen de nervios._

_Finnick suelta una carcajada._

_-Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo demonios te permitieron ser maestra. Si no me soportas a mí, ¿cómo es que los soportas a todos ellos?_

_Sonrío._

_\- Es mucho más fácil tratar con ellos que tratar contigo, te lo aseguro._

_\- Alimentas mi ego._

_\- Juro que no es mi intención._

_\- Yo sé que no es tu intención, además en cierto modo te entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes mantener la cordura con alguien tan perfecto como yo ante tus ojos?_

_\- Seguramente Finnick.- lo golpeo en el brazo.- ¡Sobre todo "perfecto"!_

_\- Tienes un buen puño, Kat.- se queja él sobándose.- Y muy mal ojo por lo que veo._

_\- ¡Ja! – Me burlo.- No es mal ojo, amigo. Pero, si quieres que te hable con la verdad: "Perfección" no es la mejor palabra para definirte._

_\- Claro.- habla con un tono lleno de suficiencia.- Como no me parezco a tu Mellark…_

_\- Cierra la boca.- digo secamente pero no puedo evitar que por mis labios se cuele una traicionera sonrisa porque, quiera o no admitirlo, Peeta Mellark muy bien podría entrar en esa definición…"_

Y, puede ser que Finnick tuviese razón en muchas de sus especulaciones o consejos, pero creo que no hay nadie mejor que una madre para definir lo que es mejor para su propio hijo y lo que yo creo que es mejor para el mío es mantener una niñez normal en todos los aspectos, quizá no tiene padre o abuelos pero me tiene a mí y, por una vez en la vida quisiera creer que soy más que suficiente para él… por supuesto que ahora (gracias a Odair) no tengo otra alternativa y tendré que conformarme con comerme las uñas hasta que se llegue el momento de encontrarme con él…

"_\- Veo que no te molesta por completo que lo nombre ahora, ¿o sí?- pregunta con tono divertido, pero puedo ver en sus ojos un cierto deje de seriedad que me pone los vellos de punta. Aquí sucede algo más, por lo menos es eso lo que la mirada de Finnick me transmite.- Me alegra que no te moleste que lo nombre porque…_

_-¿Por qué? – lo interrumpo y al mismo tiempo lo incito a seguir._

_\- Él regresa a Nueva York en una semana, Kat._

_Un largo silencio se instala entre ambos mientras intento asimilar la información que acabo de recibir. Peeta Mellark vuelve. Después de casi nueve años de ausencia, él vuelve a Nueva York._

_-¿Él sabe algo de…? – comienzo y al instante Finnick niega efusivamente._

_\- Claro que no. Tú no querías que se enterara y yo siempre he respetado tus decisiones, Katniss._

_Asiento levemente con gesto ausente._

_\- ¿Por qué vuelve? – eso suena más a un reclamo que a una pregunta._

_\- Ha perdido su empleo en California y creyó que era el mejor momento de volver a casa._

_\- ¿Delly viene con él?_

_\- No lo sé. Supongo que sí, ellos son muy unidos y no creo que ella se quede tranquila si lo deja venir solo hasta aquí…_

_\- Oh…- sólo atino a murmurar eso._

_\- Has reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba._

_\- Supongo que es porque no lo veía venir…- susurro._

_Finnick se acerca hacia mí._

_\- Supongo que es porque muy dentro de ti sabes que es lo mejor.- dice besando mi cabello.- Se lo dirás cuando estés lista._

_Volví a asentir sólo por el mero hecho de sentirme obligada a responder algo, pero no porque estuviera de acuerdo. Asentí y me quedé estática en mi lugar por un tiempo indefinido con un solo pensamiento en la mente: No creo que nunca esté lista"_

Y ahora estoy aquí: rememorando de nuevo aquella conversación. Contando las horas hasta que sea el momento de dar la cara ante _Peter Meltdown, _porque me guste o no tendré que hacerlo. Seguramente vendrá a esta casa más veces de las que me gustaría y no puedo esconder a Ethan por siempre de su vista o evitar que Finnick le niegue la entrada a su mejor amigo… pero eso ya no importa.

Ahora sólo puedo acariciar los suaves cabellos de Ethan y calcular la imposibilidad de algo posible.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_NOTA: Como ven he cambiado algo de uno de los personajes, y aunque pueda parecer una nimiedad era un detalle importante para mí. Ethan tiene el cabello rizado y rubio. Es todo jaja (Quería un mini Peeta)._

_Ahora sí... ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar y merezco muchos tomatazos por ello pero... ¡He vuelto! jaja Y aquí está lo primero que publico en este 2015 :,) Me alegra escribir un nuevo capítulo de "Siempre fuiste tú" y espero que a ustedes les haya agradado leerlo y, si es así, me alegraría muchísimo que me lo hiciesen saber por un review jaja_

_Hablando de reviews, aquí están las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:_

_**Sinsajoforever: **Hola, ¡Gracias por tu review! Me ha encantado, y ¡he actualizado! Quizá no actualicé taaan pronto, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Jaja Ya casi veremos a nuestro bello Peter jaja Y sí, me parece perfecto que Finnick nos invitara a probar su "rica" comida jaja ¡De nuevo Gracias! ¡Saludos! :)_

_**valeria luis: **Awww! Gracias! Ya publiqué de nuevo! ¡Gracias por tu review! Y creo que eso es algo que quiero mantener en Katniss: ella siempre me ha parecido un personaje fuerte y no quiero modificar eso, Ethan es lindo y… ¡Josh es perfectamente hermoso! Jaja Tienes razón: su estatura combinado con su hermosura le da un toque verdaderamente sexy. ¡Gracias! ¡Saludos!_

_**Ady Mellark87: **Tienes razón: Josh es lo más comparable a amor en lo hermoso, él es sencillamente perfecto jaja Esperemos que Finnick y tu marido mejoren sus dotes en la cocina y espero que si algún día él lo intenta, tu cocina salga intacta jaja ¡Gracias por el review! Y ya ves que Peter volverá pronto… muy pronto y, consigo, le acarreará algunos problemillas a Katniss jaja ¡Saludos! :)_

_**Val rod: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Y ya verás que pronto Ethan se encuentra con su verdadero padre, sólo es cuestión de poco jaja ¡Gracias por seguir y leer el fic! ¡Saludos! :)_

_**X: **jaja ¡Hola! Y sí: Katniss quedó embarazada, a mí también me da un poco de pena por Ethan pero creo que él es un niño muy lindo y sabrá afrontar todo jaja ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Y… en el siguiente podremos ver a Peter Meltdown en acción jaja ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Saludos!_

_**Yessi: **¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Tardé muchísimo en actualizar Yessi, ¿me perdonas? :) Estos días estuve algo ocupada e intentaba avanzar en la historia pero nada me complacía, así que intentaba en unos One-Shots que estoy trabajando y después volví a intentar con ésta historia y salió este capítulo jaja espero que te guste :) Y ¡me alegra que te guste el nombre de Ethan Ryan! (a mí también me parece un nombre precioso n.n) Y Josh es lo más hermoso en el mundo jaja eso es cierto ¡En el siguiente capítulo llega Peeta! :) ¡Gracias, muchas Gracias por los reviews tanto aquí como en Caos Mental! ¡Saludos! :) _

_**Captain Swan: **¡Hola! :) Ya la seguí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste leerlo! ¡Gracias por leer la historia y por tu hermoso review! ¡Saludos y abrazos desde México! ¡Gracias de nuevo! :)_

_**Mariauxi: **Hola! Quizá Peeta no sea exactamente un magnate o don juan pero es Peeta y a él es imposible odiarlo jaja ¡Gracias por tu hermoso review! Y me encanta que te encante la historia jaja Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste y en el siguiente ya te comenzarás a dar una idea de cómo es ese tal Peter Meltdown jaja Espero leerte pronto! :) Pronto contesto el PM, es que no he tenido oportunidad de tomar mucho el ordenador jaja Un beso desde México! :) _

_**Johanna: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! :) Ya en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Peeta, creeme cuando te digo que yo también me muero de ganas de escribir sobre él, es un personaje taaan hermoso y perfecto que *suspira* no lo sé jaja ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Saludos! :)_

_**THGkarlamayorga: **¡Hola! :) Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con eso de que no hay nada más hermoso que Josh Hutcherson, él es sencillamente perfecto jaja ¡Gracias por tus comentarios tanto en esta historia como en Caos Mental! ¡Gracias! No he actualizado tan pronto como se suponía que debía hacerlo pero aquí está el capítulo :)… ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_ ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos, siguen la historia y a los que comentan! ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Espero de corazón que este sea un gran año para ustedes ... ¡Les deseo lo mejor!_

_Y me despido con una frase de la gran Janis Joplin:_

_ "Es difícil ser libre, pero cuando funciona ¡vale la pena!"_

_Los quiere infinitamente... Alejandra Torres_

**¿Review?**


	4. Espera a que llegue a casa

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra que estén leyendo esto, lo he escrito desde el fondo de mí y espero sinceramente que les guste. Es una historia ubicada en un universo alterno a Los Juegos del Hambre, los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, lo demás ya son disparates míos.**

* * *

Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que nada les haga falta a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

"**Espera a que llegue a casa."**

"_Y si me lastimas, está bien, cariño: Habrá cosas peores__ d__entro de estas páginas. Sólo abrázame__ y__ no te dejaré ir…__  
__Espera a que llegue a casa." __Edward Christopher Sheeran_

* * *

**POV. Peeta Mellark**

\- _Loving can hurt.__Loving can hurt sometimes.__But it's the only thing__that I know…_

_-_ ¡Oh! ¡Calla, Mellark! Cantas horrorosamente mal.- me interrumpe Delly cargando una caja llena de platos y vasos que alguna vez pertenecieron a este lugar.

\- ¡_We keep this love in a photograph.__We made these memories for ourselves.__Where our eyes are never closing..._! – me acerco a ella cantando aún más alto en un intento de molestarla.

\- Maldita sea.- farfulla soltándose de mi abrazo.- ¿Tu madre no te educó, Mellark? A una dama no se le sueltan alaridos en el oído.

\- ¿Y acaso tú eres una dama, Cartwright? – pregunto soltando una carcajada.

\- ¡Jodete! – me grita antes de darme la espalda y caminar orgullosa hacia la vieja camioneta de Chris, pero justo antes de que pueda llegar al porshe, la vuelvo a atrapar entre mis brazos. Delly se limita a reír y a esforzarse por liberarse.- ¡Suéltame!

\- Sabes que solo bromeaba, Dell.- le digo.

\- Ya lo sé, ahora suéltame o dejaré caer esta cosa.

\- Yo la llevo.- le digo tomando la caja.- Eres tan quejumbrosa… ¡esto no pesa nada!

\- Estúpido.- suelta entre dientes.

\- Tienes que dejar de tomártelo todo tan a pecho, linda.- le digo.- a la larga esto te traerá serios problemas.

\- ¿Ahora la de los problemas soy yo? – Pregunta escépticamente.- ¡Has perdido tu empleo, casa, coche a tal punto de mudarte a casa de tu madre… y la de los problemas soy yo!

\- Calma, calma.- le espeto mientras meto las cosas a la parte trasera de la camioneta.- Con esos modos vas a arrugarte prematuramente.

\- Yo estaré arrugada pero tú serás un sin techo.

\- ¡Eh! – Suelto girándome a mirarla.- ¿Qué tienes contra los sin techo?

\- Nada.- murmura.- pero no quiero que mi mejor amigo llegue a ese extremo.

\- Y por eso me tratas como si hubiese asaltado un banco. Entiendo.

Delly pone los ojos en blanco.

-No te trato como si hubieses robado un banco, Peeta. Simplemente me preocupo por ti y por nuestro… digo, tu futuro…

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi… ¡Todo marcha estupendamente bien en mi vida!

\- Por supuesto.- sonríe ella.- y eso no significa que tengas que pasar por todo esto solo.

\- Ya que lo mencionas.- le comento un tanto nervioso.- ¿Estás segura, Dell? Aquí has hecho tu vida, tienes un empleo, un departamento, un novio que te ama…

\- Rompí con él esta mañana.- murmura sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Rompiste con Thom?

Ella simplemente se limita a asentir.

-¿Por qué?

\- Él no era mi tipo…- susurra mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Para ti.- digo golpeando levemente su nariz.- nadie es tu tipo.

\- O quizá yo no sea el tipo de nadie.

\- ¿No lo eres? Dell, Thomas Fletcher te amaba. Totalmente. Y… ¿Cómo se llama el chico de la tienda de electrónica? ¿Andy? Supe que le gustabas. No sé porque ustedes las mujeres se complican tanto las cosas, intentan darle mil vueltas a un mismo asunto cuando lo cierto es que resulta obvio. Y tú, amiga mía, podrías tener a cualquier hombre en la tierra: no lo dudes jamás…

\- Eso no es cierto.- dice frunciendo el ceño.- No puedo tener a cualquier hombre que quiera.

\- Claro que sí…- intento persuadirla.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Replica repentinamente molesta.- ¿Sabes qué? Terminemos de meter esas cajas y vámonos. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

\- Delly…- musito intentando alcanzarla con mi brazo, pero esta vez ha sido más rápida que yo y ha entrado en la casa casi corriendo.- ¡Por cosas como estas no entiendo a las mujeres!

\- ¡Será justamente por esa misma razón que no tienes novia! – Grita desde el interior.

\- Pues lo prefiero a tener que estar lidiando con problemas de pareja.- musito de modo que solo yo me escucho.

…

El camino desde mi antigua casa hasta el aeropuerto fue incomodo hasta la médula: Delly y yo nos sentamos juntos en la parte trasera del coche (aunque era obvio que ella se esforzaba por crear distancia entre ambos) mientras Chris, mi hermano, conducía en silencio hacia el aeropuerto. Era más que obvio que ella seguía molesta por algún asunto al cual yo era ajeno en este preciso momento, intenté varias veces hacerla hablar o echarme en cara si había dicho algo incorrecto, pero simplemente se limitó a fingir que dormía la mitad del viaje y fingir que escuchaba música la otra mitad de este. Mi hermano permaneció callado hasta que fue momento de bajar las maletas (y cajas, cajas… muchas cajas que después tuvimos que reacomodar en más maletas).

\- ¿Prometes llamarme?- murmuró envolviéndome en un gran abrazo de hombre/oso.

\- Sólo si prometes contestar.

\- Tú sólo llama.- me dice él con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Yo asiento lentamente antes de darme la vuelta y alcanzar a Delly en el avión: las despedidas definitivamente no son lo mío.

-¡Espera! – Grita Chris detrás de mí y yo me vuelvo inmediatamente.- Llévate esto.- murmura estirando un pequeño bulto peludo. Me acerco lentamente cuando lo reconozco: es _Ethan, _un polvoriento oso de peluche que recibí en mi quinto cumpleaños… _¿hace cuantos años que no te veo cosa peluda? _Pienso para mí mismo. Niego lentamente pero tomo el peluche entre mis manos.

\- Gracias, Chris.- le digo manteniéndome delante de él.

\- No hay de que.- responde.- algo me dice que lo vas a necesitar.

\- Gracias…- murmuro nuevamente.

Nos miramos fijamente sin nada más que decir.

Chris señala el avión con un movimiento rápido del mentón.

Yo aprieto a _Ethan _entre mis manos y me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda al lugar que me acogió por tantos años como si de un hijo se tratase. _Adiós California._

…

-¿Crees que Finnick realmente recuerde recogernos cuando el vuelo aterrice? – le pregunto a Dell en un intento de conversar con ella.

\- No lo sé.- responde sin mirarme.- Ni me importa.

\- Amargada.- musito levantando el cuaderno que tenía sobre el peluche.

\- Como sea.- murmura con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.- ¿Es eso lo que pienso que es?

\- Tal parece que sí.- digo riendo.

\- ¡Oh! – Musita tomándolo suavemente.- Casi lo he olvidado.

\- Yo también.- la miro, aunque de alguna forma no puedo ni quiero olvidar este viejo peluche.

_\- ¡Abre tus regalos, cielo! – canturreaba mi madre de pie a mi lado. Yo sonreía enormemente… ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¡Era mi cumpleaños! Mi quinto cumpleaños para ser exactos._

_\- ¿Cuál abro primero, mami? _

_\- El que tú quieras, mi amor. Es tu día.- ella también sonreía. Me gustaba mucho cuando lo hacía porque se veía hermosa así… y porque no me gustaba verla llorar._

_Comencé a mirar por encima de los regalos en busca de algo que tuviera pinta de coche de carreras, cuando un agudo grito me sobresaltó:_

_-¡El mío, Peet, abre el mío! – decía la dueña de esa voz. Katniss Everdeen._

_No pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro al localizarla entre la pequeña multitud._

_-Entonces, abriré el tuyo, Kat.- musité feliz._

_\- Sí.- aplaudió satisfecha.- ¡Es el rojo de la esquina! _

_Corrí y recogí el maltrecho paquete. No era pesado. Seguramente no sería un cochecito de carreras. Rasgué el papel y al momento sentí algo suave y peludo dentro._

_-¿Un peluche? – pregunté perplejo._

_\- Nuestro hijo.- corrigió Katniss._

_\- Ah.- sonreí.- ¿Cómo se llama?_

_\- Tú eres el papá, ponle nombre._

_\- No sé… ¿Ethan? _

_\- ¡Ethan! – gritó ella dando saltitos en su lugar.- ¡Me gusta!_

_Yo me reí de felicidad. Porque tenía un hijo peluche. Y mi hijo peluche tenía papá. Me gustaba que mi hijo peluche tuviese un papá._

_-¡Oh! ¡Que tiernos! – Chilló la voz de mi madre jalándome de nuevo hacia ella.- ¡Pásenme a mi nieto y sigamos abriendo obsequios!_

-¿Recuerdas como jugábamos con él? – murmura Delly sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Sí.- sonrío.

\- Era tu hijo.- asiente ella.- tuyo y de Katniss… ¿aún la recuerdas? Eran inseparables…

\- _Éramos_.- murmuro más para mí mismo que como respuesta a algo.

\- Eran.- sonríe.- Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – replico confundido.

\- Pues, tú y ella fueron inseparables hasta principios de preparatoria… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con ustedes? ¿Se pelearon o algo así?

\- Algo así.- musito, porque no me apetece hablar sobre eso ahora.

\- Okay.- dice con una sonrisa. Son increíbles los cambios de humor que tiene esta chica últimamente.- Entonces, háblame de otra cosa… ¿Michael sigue viviendo en casa de tu madre?

\- ¿Qué otra cosa crees que estaría haciendo? – Replico con humor rebosante en mi voz.- Sin novia, trabajo y dinero lo único que le queda es esconderse bajo el brazo de Effie.

\- No queda duda alguna de que tú y él son hermanos, ¿eh? – musita echándose a reír.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! – le espeto, pero ni siquiera yo puedo encontrar dureza en mi tono de voz.

**…**

-¿Dónde diablos está Odair? – Refunfuña Delly arrastrando sus maletas.- ¡Creí que dijiste que dijiste que estaría aquí!

\- Creí que dijiste que no te importaba.- murmuro un tanto irónico.

\- ¡Pues ahora sí que me importa! – Bufa ella mirando a su alrededor como perrito perdido.- Oh, no…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono siguiendo su mirada.- ¿Michael?

Mi hermano se acerca feliz hacia nosotros gritando un "Bienvenidos a Nueva York"

-¡Peet! ¡Delly! – exclama feliz arrancando una maleta de manos de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dejo salir con un deje de confusión.

\- Oh.- sonríe nervioso.- Finnick tuvo un imprevisto con Annie, así que me llamo y me pidió el importante favor de venir por ustedes al aeropuerto para después llevarlos a…

\- ¿Cuánto te pagó? – pregunta mi amiga arqueando una rubia ceja.

Michael ensancha su sonrisa aún más.

-¡15 dólares! Ahora, vamos: el auto de mamá esta justo doblando la esquina de este lugar. Apurémonos y así descansaran un poco.

\- Vayan ustedes, yo iré a buscar a Finnick.

\- Peet, puedes buscarlo más tarde.- intenta disuadirme Michael.

\- No, iré ahora.- digo encaminándome en dirección al auto.- Llevaré estas maletas y después tomaré un taxi.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Llevo años sin ver a Odair. Claro que estoy seguro.

…

En mi mente hablar con Finnick Odair sonaba más sencillo, más no contaba con el pequeño detalle de que quizá ya no viviera en el mismo lugar.

Llevaba golpeando la puerta cerca de cinco minutos cuando ésta se abrió y una cabecita rubia se asomó por una esquina.

-¡Hola, amiguito! – intenté sonar alegre.

\- Hola extraño.- dijo estudiándome con la mirada de pies a cabeza.- ¿Tú quién eres?

\- Soy Peeta…

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Peeta? – me cuestiona el oji-azul cruzándose de brazos.

\- Busco a Finnick Odair.- respondo imitando su gesto.

\- El Señor Odair no está aquí ahora.

¡Santo Dios! Aún mantenía la esperanza de haberme equivocado de departamento. Valla idiota que es Odair… ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que tenía un hijo?

-Bien…- murmuro sin aún salir de mi pequeño trance.- ¿Puedo pasar y esperarlo?

El pequeño arruga su naricita antes de musitar un corto "lo voy a pensar" y cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

No muevo un solo musculo por unos segundos.

Después respiro hondo y me dejo caer contra la puerta en espera de mi amigo. Dentro de la casa se escucha cómo claramente alguien se acerca, pero yo sigo recargado en la puerta. No creo que el hijo de Finnick vuelva.

Escucho como una mujer dice "tienes que llamarme cada vez que haya alguien en la puerta". Creo que el niño responde con un corto "Ya sé" antes de que el lugar se inunde de silencio.

Comienzo a tararear la misma canción que Delly no me dejo terminar hace horas, cuando alguien abre la puerta de golpe y me tambaleo al instante.

Intento mantener el equilibrio sin tener mucho éxito en ello.

Estoy a punto de caer de espalda sobre el frío y duro piso, pero unos suaves brazos me detienen. Suspiró pesadamente y abro los ojos.

Hay una mujer mirándome fijamente. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de reconocer los ojos grises que me devuelven la mirada.

-K…Katniss.- tartamudeo arrastrando su nombre en mis labios.

Entonces ella me deja caer.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo :) ¿Qué les ha parecido Peeta Mellark? ¿Y Delly Cartwright? ¿Les ha gustado el pequeño reencuentro entre Peeta y Katniss? ¿Y la primer interacción entre Ethan y Peeta? ¿Les ha agradado el capítulo narrado por Peeta? Ok. Muchas preguntas. Simplemente espero que les guste este capítulo y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. :)**_

* * *

_**Sinsajoforever: **Holaaa! :D_

_Jajaja de nuevo me he tardado en publicar U.U Aquí está el primer encuentro… taran! Espero que te haya gustado, y bueno, Delly… no sé, ya veremos su papel en la historia. Delly no necesita irse para que Peeta pueda acercarse a Kat :) Tienes razón, algún día Katniss tendrá que enfrentarse a su pasado…_

_Espero actualizar pronto!_

_Gracias! :) _

_**Val rod: **Hola! :D Gracias! Qué te ha parecido el reencuentro? Es lo que esperabas? Espero que te haya gustado :) Gracias por seguir la historia! :D Ojalá te guste el capítulo ;)_

_**X: **Hola! Sí! Peter Meltdown hace su entrada triunfal en la vida de Katniss jaja Aquí esá el reencuentro, ¿Qué te pareció? Y sí… Peeta viene con Delly, no he actualizado taaan pronto, pero he actualizado! Jaja _

_Gracias! :)_

_**Yessi: **Gracias por darme tu perdón! _

_De nuevo he tardado demasiado en actualizar, lo siento de nuevo U.U _

_Y… aquí está el regreso de Peeta Mellark! Espero que te guste! Y gracias gracias por leer y comentar la historia!_

_**Ady Mellark87: **Hola de nuevo! :)_

_Jajaja he subido capítulo y aún no es 2016 jaja _

_Me encanta tu método de "lo que ensucies, lo limpias" XD creo que eso ahorraría demasiados problemas jaja espero que tu cocina se mantenga intacta jaja Tienes razón, Katniss sólo acarrea problemas con su desición de mantener a Peeta ajeno de la verdad, pero ya veremos que sucede jaja _

_Yo también tengo el problema de "hago las cosas y luego pienso si fue o no bueno haberlo hecho/dicho" jaja _

_Espero leerte pronto! Saludos! :)_

_**Mary Malfoy Mellark: **Hola Mary! :)_

_Jajaja tienes razón en ese punto: Katniss tiene una extraña definición de lo que es una niñez normal, supongo que lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de las reacciones de las personas que más quiere, prefiere huir antes que enfrentar lo que sucedió, no quiere defraudar a nadie y seguramente se meterá en muchos líos por eso jaja_

_Gracias por tu review! Yo también me molestaría si alguien me mintiera en ese tipo de asuntos, y pues… ya más adelante se irán arreglando asuntos del pasado y enredando otros tantos, jaja No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada tu crítica, me alegra que te hayas dado el tiempo de pasarte por mi historia y comentarla :)_

_Gracias! Espero leerte pronto también ;)_

_**nati: **Hola!_

_Tienes razón, creo que Peeta tiene todo el derecho de saber que tiene un hijo, esperemos que Katniss sepa lo que conllevan todas las decisiones que ha tomado jaja _

_Gracias por leer y comentar! :) Beso._

_**THGkarlamayorga: **_

_Hola! :)_

_Aquí está la primera interacción entre Peeta y Katniss, ¿qué te ha parecido? _

_Jaja Gracias por leer tanto Siempre fuiste tú como Caos Mental, y muchas gracias por tus reviews! :)_

_Saludos! :D _

_**dazulu: **Hola!_

_Gracias! :) Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia!_

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero poder actualizar lo antes posible! :)_

_Saludos!_

_**Cinerea Withllark: **Hola!_

_Awww! Muchas gracias! Yo soy la que ha dejado caer litros y litros de baba con tu hermoso comentario!_

_No dejaré de escribirla, y espero que no dejes de leerla jaja_

_Aquí está la aparición de "Peter" jaja _

_Besos. :)_

_**Ma: **Hola!_

_Ahh! Gracias por tu review! He aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste!_

_Gracias de nuevo! :) Saludos._

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos, siguen la historia y a los que comentan! ¡Muchísimas Gracias! _

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Los quiere... CJulietteKentwell (Alejandra). :)_

**¿Review?**


	5. Mi pequeño y sucio secreto

**Capítulo 4.**

"**Mi pequeño y sucio secreto"**

"_¿Quién tiene que saber__?__  
__La forma en la que ella se siente por dentro __  
__Esos pensamientos que no puedo negar. __  
__Esos perros dormidos que no mentirán.__  
__Y todo lo que he intentado ocultar__me está comiendo.__  
__Yo tracé esta vida."_

**POV. Katniss Everdeen**

-K…Katniss.- Peeta tartamudea mi nombre y al momento alejo mis brazos de él, dejándolo caer y darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, acto que lo hace dar un largo grito de dolor y sorpresa y, a mí, dar un brinco en mi lugar preguntándome varias cosas a la vez mientras una idea se sobrepone en mi mente "Él está aquí".

\- ¡Mamá! – Grita mi hijo corriendo hacia el lugar del crimen.- ¡Mataste al señor!

\- N-No lo hice.- murmuro asustada.

\- Mira cómo se revuelca.- susurra inclinándose hacia Peeta y sacudiéndolo por los hombros.- Señor, ¿está bien?

\- Sí…- responde por lo bajo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Mi mami lo tiro al suelo.- dice Ethan agachado a su lado.

\- ¡No lo hice! – replicó con voz chillona.- E-Él se cayó…

\- ¡Nadie se cae de la nada, mamá! – me regaña Ethan

\- Niño listo…- escucho murmurar a Peeta en el suelo mientras se pasa una mano por la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

\- He estado mejor.- se limita a responder con una mueca.- ¿Puedes ayudarme pequeño?

\- Sí.- dice Ethan antes de darle la mano y guiarlo hasta el sofá.- ¿Le duele la cabeza, señor?

Peeta sacude la cabeza en gesto negativo, pero una mancha morada extendiéndose sobre un lado de su frente me dice lo contrario y, sin anunciar mi salida de la habitación, corro apresurada a la cocina por hielo. No es hasta que resbalo en el piso mojado y me detengo con gesto ausente en el lavamanos que comienzo a pensar de una manera más coherente… el padre de mi hijo está aquí, Peeta Mellark se encuentra en la misma casa que yo y (para rematar) acabo de dejarlo a solas con Ethan. Y no es hasta que siento mis nudillos fríos y blancos de la presión ejercida en ellos que recuerdo la verdadera razón por la cual estoy en la cocina.

No he venido a pensar ni a relajarme, tengo que buscar hielo y algo duro para golpearme en la frente por ser el ser más estúpido que haya pisado la faz de la tierra.

"¡Cálmate Everdeen!" me digo a mi misma, "No es como si alguno de los dos fuese a notar el _pequeñísimo_ parecido entre sí." ¡Maldita sea! Jamás en mi vida he deseado con tanta fuerza que mi hijo se parezca un poco más a mí y un poco menos a él. Si tan sólo hubiese sacado mi pelo, o mis ojos, o algo… lo que sea me hubiese servido en estos momentos.

Sacudo la cabeza para intentar despejarla. "Respira, Everdeen. Respira" E inmediatamente comienzo con algunas sesiones para ingresar oxígeno en el cerebro. "¡Más despacio, idiota!". Okay. Respiro hondo. Me calmo. No es cómo si él fuese a descubrir algo. Y, por cierto… ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? ¡Oh! Hielo. Es verdad. Hielo. Hielo. Hielo.

Afortunadamente nadie podía verme en aquellos instantes o lo más probable fuese que me juzgaran como poseedora de algún desorden mental y era lo menos que necesitaba ahora. Lo que realmente necesitaba era hielo. Y a Ethan a mi lado. Pero, por supuesto, también hielo.

…

De regreso a la sala de estar, (y después de varios desplantes en la cocina) veo a Peeta observar a Ethan con atención mientras este le cuenta la historia de "cómo despidieron una vez a mamá del trabajo por liberar valientemente a los dragones prisioneros". Esa historia era falsa, la había inventado yo misma cuando el señor Crayson me despidió de mi empleo como secretaria hace algunos años, mi hijo me preguntaba constantemente el por qué pasaba tanto tiempo junto a él últimamente y yo no tenía las palabras para decirle que había sido despedida... ¿Qué clase de aversión tengo con la realidad?

-Y entonces mi mami corrió hasta uno de los baños que en realidad era una prisión llena de rejas y todo y… ¡los liberó a todos! – relata Ethan estirando ambos bracitos en gesto presuntuoso.

\- Wow.- dice Peeta demorándose demasiado en la "o".- Eso es fantástico, campeón.

\- ¿Campeón?- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para escuchar mi propia voz y lo suficientemente bajo para que ellos no lo hagan.

\- Lo sé.- responde Ethan y creo poder detectar un tono de orgullo en su voz.- Mi mamá siempre es fantástica.

\- Ya lo creo.- replica Peeta riendo.

\- ¿Y la tuya? – pregunta mi niño con un entusiasmo que me sobresalta.

\- ¿La mía? – cuestiona de vuelta en tono de voz dudoso.

\- ¡Sí! ¡La tuya! – Responde riendo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- ¿Tu mamá es fantástica?

\- Ella es mucho más que eso…- comenta Peeta sonriendo como si en su vida hubiese conocido a alguien mejor que Effie Trinket. La verdad es que no lo culpo en absoluto: su madre es una mujer maravillosa.

\- Tú te llamas Peeta, ¿verdad? – cuestiona Ethan cambiando totalmente de tema.

\- Sí, campeón.- escucho responder a Peeta.

\- Yo me iba a llamar así…

_¿Qué?_

\- ¡Encontré hielo! – grito saliendo de mi escondite como si me hubiesen amarrado un cohete en el trasero, en la espera de que ambos puedan olvidar esa inoportuna conversación, pero Peeta no parece captar la indirecta de "estás en mi presencia y te callas" cuando pregunta aturdido:

\- ¿Ibas a llamar a tu hijo con mi nombre?

\- ¡No! – ríe Ethan.- me iba a llamar "Peeta", no "Con mi nombre".

_Maldita sea._

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso, amor? – me giro hacia él usando la voz más dulce que puedo recabar en mi interior.

\- Tía Annie.- se limita a responder.

\- Entonces…- comienza Peeta pero lo acallo molesta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué?

\- Peeta, ¿huh? – responde riendo suavemente.

\- A ti eso no te importa.- respondo malhumorada.

\- Me importa, Kat.- murmura él parando su risa.- de verdad. Hace años que no nos vemos y me gustaría aprovechar el momento.

\- Ni siquiera hablábamos antes de salieras del país y no creo que haya nada de lo que podamos hablar ahora.- replico molesta.

\- Creí que podíamos dejar de lado el pasado y seguir adelante.- dice Peeta sin perder la calma.- Juntos.

\- ¿Juntos? – pregunto confundida. Eso es diferente.

\- Sí.- responde soltando un suspiro.- Juntos. Como amigos. Como siempre debió haber sido.

_¿Acaso está de broma?_

\- Ethan, cúbrete los oídos.- murmuro suavemente hacia mi hijo.

\- Sí, mami.- responde obedientemente y posiciona sus manos sobre sus oídos. Inmediatamente me dirijo hacia Peeta y le sonrío amigablemente.

\- ¿Sabes por dónde puedes meterte tu "dejemos todo atrás", Peeta? – murmuro con una sonrisa. Enfadada como jamás lo he estado. Y ni siquiera puedo encontrar la razón. Él se limita a suspirar pesadamente - Exacto, querido.

\- ¿Por dónde se lo va a meter, mamá? – pregunta Ethan con las manos aún sobre los oídos.

\- Por la boca, bebé.- respondo sin dejar de mirar a Peeta.

\- ¿Eso se puede? – pregunta curioso bajando los brazos hasta su regazo.

\- Claro que se puede.- digo sonriendo.- ¿A qué sí, Peeta?

\- Por supuesto.- se limita a murmurar.

\- Bien.- digo dando por terminada la charla.- Hijo, sube a tu cuarto.

\- ¡Mamá! – Replica haciendo un pequeño mohín.- ¡No tengo sueño!

\- Ya lo tendrás.

\- ¡Por favor, mami! – dice con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Obedece a mamá, pequeño.- interviene Peeta sonriendo hacia Ethan amigablemente.

\- ¡Pero no quiero! – lloriquea él.

\- No se trata de eso.- aclara riendo.- Ella siempre tiene la razón, incluso cuando no.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Tú hazme caso. O por lo menos finge que me harás caso - asiente girando su mirada hacia mí.- Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

\- Bien.- murmura derrotado.- ¿Vas a volver?

\- ¿Volver? – cuestiona Peeta frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Volver otra vez. Aquí. La próxima vez podemos jugar un videojuego o armar un rompecabezas o colorear o ver una película.- aclara con gesto apenado.

\- Eso me parece fantástico.- responde con una gran sonrisa.- Haremos todo eso la próxima vez.

\- ¿En serio? – murmura escéptico.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta de vuelta Peeta sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Mamá no te golpeará, lo juro.- se apresura a añadir mostrando su incompleta dentadura blanca.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! – Peeta eleva sus brazos al aire en gesto dramático.- ¡No sé qué haría con otro chichón en la cabeza!

Ethan ríe divertido y grita un "Buenas Noches" a ambos antes de salir disparado hacia las escaleras. Yo lo sigo con la mirada aún después de que ha desaparecido dentro de su habitación.

-Es un niño hermoso.- comenta Peeta haciendo que vuelva mi vista hacia él bruscamente.

\- Sí - me limito responder totalmente desarmada frente a tal comentario.- Lo es.

\- Y tú una mujer afortunada.

\- Lo soy.- respondo y me sonrío a mí misma cuando descubro que no es una mentira. De verdad soy afortunada.

\- Y su padre también debe serlo.- murmura refiriéndose al padre de Ethan.

Tomo una bocanada profunda de aire y lo suelto en un entrecortado suspiro, pero de mi boca no salen palabras, después de todo: ¿qué podría decir ante algo así? No puedo. No soy capaz de dar la cara ante eso.

\- Katniss, hablaba en serio cuando dije que de verdad te deseaba devuelta en mi vida.

\- Y yo hablaba demasiado en serio cuando respondí a eso.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar nada de lo ocurrido? – cuestiona Peeta apretando la bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza.- De verdad, no te entiendo. Kat, teníamos quince años. Éramos prácticamente unos niños.

\- No sé trata de eso.- respondo.

\- ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

\- No lo entenderías.

\- No puedes decir eso.- replica.

\- No sabría explicarlo.- digo mordiendo mi labio inferior.

\- Inténtalo.- insiste él.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Dejo salir enfadada.- No puedo, Peeta. Y de verdad, quisiera. Pero no sé cómo.

\- Está bien. Tranquila.- murmura acariciando mi brazo con sigilo.

\- Bien.- respondo levantándome del sofá.- Me alegró verte hoy.

Peeta ríe suavemente captando la indirecta.

-Fue agradable verte también.- responde.- Y a tu hijo. Ethan…- sonríe burlón hacia mí y yo no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa pasando a formar parte de una pequeña broma privada.

\- Ya lárgate.- digo empujándolo hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Me voy! – responde entre risas sin poner resistencia hacia mis empujones.

\- Extrañaba esta Katniss.- murmura sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué Katniss? – cuestiono confundida.

\- La Katniss que no me mira como si quisiese matarme todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Largo! – vuelvo a empujarlo fingiendo estar molesta.

Pero no puedo estarlo. Y eso lo nota él porque cuando cierro la puerta de un manotazo en sus narices, él no hace otra cosa que estallar en fuertes risotadas.

-¡Vete! – le grito.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Katniss! – responde sin dejar de reír y, acto seguido, lo escucho depositar un beso en la madera. Me quedo estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al cabo de unos minutos abro la puerta y miro a mi alrededor.

Se ha ido. No hay nadie.

Miro la puerta principal pasando lentamente mis dedos por el sitio en el que Peeta pudo haber depositado sus labios. Acaricio la madera. Y sonrío. Sonrío como si lo sucedido hoy no fuese otra cosa que un tonto sueño.

Finalmente, me encamino de hacia la habitación de Ethan.

No tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Él no va a volver.


	6. Dragones que hacen pipí

**Capítulo 5.**

**Dragones que hacen pipí.**

* * *

"¿Pero el amor es que a uno le importe y le apasione alguien? Creo que a uno le puede importar mucho, profundamente, una persona, sin por ello amarla. O sin amarla como suele pensarse… no sé. Es un misterio" ─ _Hannah Howell_

* * *

_Peeta Mellark_

_Agosto 1992._

─ ¿Mami? – cuestiona el pequeño por tercera vez en el mismo minuto, intentando atrapar la atención de su madre.

─ Ahora no, bebé.- deja salir la mujer mientras talla su rostro en un vano intento de alejar las lágrimas.

─ Mami…

─ Ven aquí, Peet.- murmura el mayor de los niños Mellark halando con suavidad de su brazo y sacándolo de la oscura habitación. El pequeño se limita a obedecerlo a la par que lucha con sus pies para no tropezar.

─ ¿Por qué mami llora?

El chico lo mira por unos momentos antes de finalmente responder:

─ Mamá no llora. Ella nunca llora, ¿lo olvidas?

─ Había agua en su cara.- replica sin levantar la vista.

Phil ríe sin humor y agrega: ─ No era agua, era pipí de dragón.

─ ¿Pipí de dragón? – cuestiona el pequeño rubio por fin alzando la vista.

─ Sí, mamá estaba ahuyentando a un dragón esta mañana y el muy cabrón la meó encima.

Peeta abre sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras su rostro se contorsiona en una dulce muequita de asco.

─ ¡Ew! ¿Ella no estaba gritándole a papá ésta mañana?

─ No, ella le estaba gritando a un dragón.

─ ¡Pero sí yo vi a papá!

─ Era un dragón.- sentenció Phil agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano.- Los monstruos normalmente tienden a tomar formas muy extrañas.

* * *

_(Actualidad)_

"_Los hombres no hacen nada" _mascullé por enésima vez antes de recibir un fuerte golpe proveniente de una de las zapatillas de Delly.

─ No deberías quejarte.- musitó vaciando el tarro de helado en su boca.- tú has sido el que ha querido volver a casa de tu madre por razones que, por cierto, aún desconozco.

Le lancé una mirada mortífera antes de seguir con lo mío.

─ Yo no sabía que volver a casa de mi madre significaría dormir en un cuarto que está hecho un total asco.

─ ¡Alto ahí, capitán! – Sonrió Delly.- si mal no recuerdo, está cosa está tal cual la dejaste.

Está vez le lancé la zapatilla deportiva.

─ Eres un ogro.- declara ella.- Ahora entiendo porque Melissa te dejó.

─ Melissa _no_ me dejó.- recalco la frase frunciendo el ceño.- Yo la voté.

─ ¡Ah! Ya, y por eso lloraste como un bebito…- se burla dejando la oración al aire.

─ Sabes que no fue Melissa la razón.- murmuro mirándola de reojo.

─ Sí, lo sé.- suspira.- estaba bromeando, además: Melissa era una perra.

─ Creo recordar que era tu amiga.

Delly ni siquiera tiene que pensárselo dos veces antes de sentenciar:

─ Eso sólo la convierte en una perra doble.

─ Perra doble…- murmuro con una risita sin la menor intención de defender a Melissa, pero con la mayor intención de molestar a Delly.- Oye Dell…

─ ¿Sí? – su mirada sigue clavada en el condenado helado.

─ Ella no era _tan_ perra.

Ahora sí que me está mirando.

─ Estás jugando, ¿cierto?

─ Nah.- respondo a la ligera.- Pero creo que en el fondo hasta buena persona era.

─ Vendería a su hermanito por un tío bueno, Mellark.

─ Su culo era lindo.

─ Y más falso que las tetas de Tiffany Wells.

Me giró hacia la ventana para ocultar la sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

─ Si no te conociese mejor, Delaena Cartwright, yo diría que estás celosa.

─ ¿Celosa? ¿De la cara de sapo de Melissa Snow?

─ Yo sólo digo…

─ ¿Qué?

─ Que la tipa no estaba tan mal como pensé.

Delly deja salir una risa despectiva.

─ Te usó para darle celos a tu mejor amigo que, por cierto, jamás le hiso el menor caso. Durmió con Marvel Hastings mientras tú le buscabas un lindo regalo de graduación. Te dejó plantado en el baile porque no le gustó la flor que le llevaste. Abortó a tu bebé, que ni siquiera era tuyo para iniciar… ¿Quieres más, Mellark?

Siento la sangre subir a mi rostro mientras bajo la mirada al piso, dejando plasmado en mi rostro el amargo y viejo sentimiento que ahora se asienta en la boca de mi estómago.

─ ¿Peeta? – Murmura Delly preocupada mientras se acerca hasta la ventana donde estoy y, dubitativa, me estrecha en sus brazos.- ¡Oh, Peeta! Perdóname.

─ No.- niego soltándome de su abrazo.- Tienes razón, estaba siendo estúpido.

─ Siempre eres estúpido.

Suspiro alzando la mirada.

─ Tú también eres estúpida, pero todo lo que dijiste era cierto, ¿algo más que añadir?

─ Claro que sí.- contesta mientras alcanza el tarro de helado y me pasa una cuchara.- Sus amigos te drogaron en el baile.

─ ¿Lo hicieron?

Delly sonríe.

─ Lo hicieron. Y no quiero volver a verte drogado en la vida, no decías más que incoherencias. Pero eso ya no importa.- dice alzando su cuchara llena.- ¿Por las perras?

Alzo la mía y la choco con la suya mientras repito:

─ Por las perras.

Me tomo mi tiempo en llenar mi cuchara siendo más que consciente de la mirada insistente de Delly sobre mí.

̶ Y... ̶ comienza a decir en tono de voz dubitativa. ̶ ¿Cómo te fue ayer en casa de Finnick?

Inmediatamente siento una sonrisa recorrer mi rostro.

̶ De maravilla.

̶ ¿Cómo está él?

̶ ¿Él… quién? ̶ pregunto desconcertado.

Rueda sus ojos con cierto brillo que no reconozco.

̶ Finnick, obviamente.

̶ ¿Finnick? ̶ cuestiono estúpidamente antes de recordar a la persona a la que se suponía que vería la pasada tarde. ̶ Oh

̶ ¿Oh? ̶ cuestiona dejando caer la cuchara en el tarro de nuevo. Oh no. Cualquier cosa excepto dejar ir la comida, el que ella deje la comida de lado jamás puede ser un buen augurio. ̶ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

̶ Diablos. ̶ murmuro ante su mirada atónita. ̶ Lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿cierto?

̶ ¿Has dicho _qué_ en voz alta?

O quizá no, pienso, asegurándome de hacerlo sólo para mí mismo.

̶ Estás jodidamente demente. ̶ entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí y sale de la habitación.

No han pasado treinta segundos antes de que vuelva a entrar, robe el tarro de helado y se dé la vuelta sobre sus propios pasos dejándome solo con mis propios pensamientos.

No me gusta. Jamás se me ha dado bien estar solo. Así que cierro los ojos y me concentro en no estarlo.

Entonces la sigo fuera de la habitación.

* * *

_Katniss_

─ Volvió.─ sentencio apenas escuchar el tintinear de las llaves sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Volvió? – Repite Annie dubitativa.─ ¿Quién volvió?

─ Peeta.

Se inclina un poco hacia la derecha, dejando caer dos mechones de cabello rojo sobre su frente.

Los empuja hacia un lado como si ni siquiera importase el que estén allí antes de cuestionar:

─ ¿Mellark?

─ ¿Es que conoces a otro tipo llamado así? – inquiero exhausta.

Estoy molesta. Mucho. Y no sé por qué.

─ Ya.─ mira hacia el techo. Trato de imitarla y mirar hacia este pero los pájaros carcomiendo mi cerebro no desaparecen.─ Es que no sabía que venía.

─ ¿En serio, Annie? Porque es el mejor amigo de tu esposo, ambos debieron haberlo visto venir.─ No me doy cuenta hasta que termino de hablar, pero estoy gritando… ¿Por qué demonios sigo gritando?

─ Tienes miedo.─ susurra. No es una pregunta.

Quiero responder pero es como si mi garganta se hubiese vuelto piedra y nada pudiese salir de su interior.

─ Todo está bien.─ escucho decir pero, sinceramente, hace horas que no vuelan más que abejas en mis oídos, se llevan el sonido mientras baten sus alas fuertemente, alejando de mí cualquier respuesta sensata que pueda ser dada.

Así que no abro la boca, pero sí los ojos. Y están bañados en agua que no parezco ser capaz de dejar correr.

La miro, esperando que me entienda sin palabra alguna.

Sonríe antes de abrir ambos brazos y envolverme en ellos.

No me hace sentir mejor, pero me mantiene alejada de la marea en la que me encuentro.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? – susurra.

_Sí._ Me repito mentalmente. _¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?_

Comprar un boleto de autobús no solucionará nada esta vez. Huir parece nunca ser la respuesta a nada: incluso yo sé eso. _Yo. _Que he pasado la mitad de mi vida huyendo de 7 de cada 10 cosas que me aterran.

* * *

_Peeta_

─ ¿Se ha ido Delly? ̶ escucho antes de bajar el volumen de la televisión.

Alzo la vista al dueño de la voz. Michael. Por supuesto.

─ ¿La necesitabas?

─ ¿Necesitarla? – replica con asco. ̶ Jamás me atrevería a usar esa palabra junto a su nombre.

Sonrío

─ Se fue hace cinco minutos, si te apuras aún puedes darle un beso de despedida.

─ Ew.─ masculla.─ ¿Por qué haría semejante…? – sus ojos se agrandan antes de terminar lo que decía.─ ¡Whoa!

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ ¡Ethan! – señala hacia la cosa entre mis brazos. Se nota que está tratando duro en no echarse a reir.

Lo arrojo al piso mientras recalco que casi había olvidado que lo tenía aquí. No parece creerme, pero tampoco parece importarle así que se da media vuelta y regresa a su habitación.

Trato de recostarme en el sofá y dejar de pensar en el peluche muriendo de frío a pocos metros de mí.

Trato de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero el sentimiento de culpa no deja de picar en el fondo de mi mente.

Suspiro y lo recojo.

Lo aprieto contra mi pecho antes de dejarme caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Esta vez, lo logro.

* * *

_Katniss_

Justo cuando creo que seré capaz de pegar el ojo y dormir, Ethan entra tambaleándose a mi habitación, se mete en mi cama y solloza repitiendo que ha tenido una pesadilla.

Lo abrazo y cierro mi boca fuertemente para evitar soltarle que estoy viviendo una.

Esa noche lo dejo dormir conmigo: no le digo que yo lo necesito para ahuyentar a los monstruos bajo mi cama tanto como él quiere que yo haga con los suyos.

Sólo beso su frente, cierro los ojos e imagino que hoy es ayer.

Un ayer donde Peeta no toca a la puerta de mi vida para dejar que los cristales se vengan abajo.

* * *

_Annie_

─ Ya lo sabe.─ le suelto a Finnick a penas tocar la almohada.

─ ¿Quién sabe qué? – pregunta somnoliento negándose a abrir los parpados para mirarme si quiera un poco.

─ Katniss ya sabe que Peeta está aquí.

Ahora sí que abre los ojos.─ Demonios.

Sonrío lo más dulcemente posible.

Cuento hasta diez.

─ Ahora que ambos estamos en la misma página, _amor. _¿Quisieras contarme cuando pensabas decirme que Mellark volvería?

Aprieta los ojos y gime antes apresurarse a añadir:

─ ¿Me creerías si dijese que no lo sabía? – frunzo la mirada hacia él.

_Dios mío. Estoy casada con un idiota._


End file.
